sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Dire the Wolf
Appearance He wears a one piece black suit with a black jacket over it. He also wears a black cowboy hat, a gold snake bracelet on his right arm while his left arm has a gold bracelet on it and wears dark grey shoes with the tips being a lighter shade of grey with partial red stars on the tips of them. Personality He is a independent, easygoing, carefree drifter that is always on the move and is noted for being free-spirited, adventurous, cool, and may seem to some people to be a wild or tough loner because he is rarely seen with others. He values freedom above all else and strives to live his life according to his own rules rather than the standards of those around him or for the sake of heroism, never thinking twice about what other people say or think. He enjoys nothing more than traveling the world and catching criminals who have bounties on them. He is extremely benevolent, driven by his own strong sense of justice and fair play, and firmly stands for truth and freedom. However, he is never the one to rest in the face of injustice or oppression. He is stern, unmovable and anchored to his duty. While he can be very strong-willed, he is seldom wavering in his determination and will not give up on bringing in criminals to face justice. Sometimes he will be bluntly honest and straight forward when he isn't being soft-spoken or sometimes silent, and doesn't speak much unless it comes to combat or at the right moment. He usually tries to act with a cool and businesslike indifference, only occasionally showing his vulnerable side to the people he cares about. He is also a gentle pacifist who detests violence and roughness. However, he is willing to use his strength and fighting abilities when there is trouble afoot and when there is no other option. Despite his outward demeanor, he has shown to be much more insightful than he usually lets on, capable of seeing things others would have overlooked. He is never in one place for long and always moves forward to look for his next challenge. Because of his need for freedom, he loathes the idea of being constrained. He often donates his earnings to the needy and will help his prisoners if he thinks they have been wrongly accused. History Early Life He was born in the Hot Rod Zone to Bane the Wolf and Allison the Wolf. He learned to race there. Throughout the many stages of his life, he would hear stories about the adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends. He learned how to fight from a Mobian named Jake the Snake. Bounty Hunting When he got older, he became a bounty hunter. He traveled to the Outback Zone to chase after a criminal. There he met another bounty hunter named Joey the Kangaroo, who was also after the same criminal as him. The criminal's name was Fanger the Shark, a native from the Twilight Ocean. World of Apes He is teleported to another planet named Ato. He is captured by some apes. Joining G.U.N. Then he joined G.U.N. Powers None Abilities He can see well in the dark and has a great sense of smell but also has acute hearing. He can also walk very silently. Skills Tracking, indomitable will, fishing, marksmanship, combat, and first aid. Weaknesses Unknown. Family Bane the Wolf (father) Allison the Wolf (mother) Lon the Wolf (uncle) Ginger the Wolf (aunt) Link the Wolf (cousin) Raksha the Wolf (aunt) Rudyard the Wolf (uncle) Mowgli the Wolf (cousin) Rey the Wolf (cousin) Duran the Wolf (grandfather) Tim the Wolf (great grandfather) Snipe the Wolf (step-cousin) Relationships Friends Rouge the Bat He has a companionship with Rouge the Bat that is based mainly on friendship. They do spend a lot of time in the other's presence outside of duty alliance. He has shared the closeness of opening up to her. Shadow the Hedgehog E-123 Omega Zeena Blaze the Cat Wave the Swallow Metal Sonic Beans the Duck Bark the Polar Bear Honey the Cat Dandy the Lion She is a fighter that Dire meets. She is also a member of the Freedom Fighters. She leads Team Star. Rockette the Porcupine She is a pop star. Eddie the Rabbit Jake the Snake Myles the Monkey Sherman the Otter Bamboo the Panda Blitz the Zebra Static the Sheep Gary the Frog Chris the Robin Razor the Boar Luna the Cat Lewis the Hog Archie the Lion Flynn the Eagle Berg the Penguin Clay the Pigeon Joey the Kangaroo Grease the Shark Barry He is a Chao. Visha the Cobra = *Rouge the Bat *Shadow the Hedgehog *E-123 Omega *Blaze the Cat *Beans the Duck *Bark the Polar Bear Jim the Crow Silk the Spider Reynard the Fox Reynard is an anthropomorphic fox usually depicted as a very clever trickster who battles the greedy and brutish wolf, Isengrim. In some stories he is depicted as a hero of the people, in other stories, he is depicted as a nasty and self-serving rogue. He is often depicted as having a den or castle, called Maupertuis, where he can hide from his enemies. He is also frequently depicted as having a wife named Hermeline and three children. In one story, he is summoned to the court of King Noble, or Leo the Lion, to answer charges or murder and adultery brought against him by Isengrim. Other anthropomorphic animals, including Chanticleer the Rooster, Bruin the Bear, Baldwin the Donkey, Tibert (Tybalt) the Cat, all testify against Reynard as well. Isengrim is sometimes depicted as Reynard's uncle and former partner in crime. He challenges Reynard to duels and Reynard usually wins through cunning. However, Isengrim eventually wins a chess game against Reynard while the fox is drunk. The wager that Isengrim is then entitled to any part of Reynard's body, results in a fatal wound. Some tales then depict Reynard's funeral, in which his enemies gather to deliver maudlin elegies full of insincere piety. In these stories, Reynard gets his revenge posthumously, against his enemies and sometimes against Hermeline who has remarried. In other stories, Reynard has simply gone into hiding with his family, giving rise to the famous line, "Yet Reynard still lives on." Maytus the Ape Maytus was king of the planet Ato, an Earth-like planet where intelligent apes were the dominant species and humans were kept as zoo animals and beasts of burden. On this planet, most humans had been domesticated, and wild humans were rare. Maytus was the king of the intelligent apes and also of an army of elephants that knew how to fight. Fanger the Shark Abilities: Very fast and agile in water. Can swim at 200km/h (124.274 mph). Tail is very strong and can hit hard with it. Backstory: Fänger grew up in a dysfunctional family, who grew up facing physical and verbal abuse. The only morals he was taught was to fight with anyone who doesn't give him what he wants. When his parents had passed away, he grew up fending for himself on the streets, where he gave no one mercy. Personality: Fänger is tough, resilient and rowdy. He is a ruffian and a brute who always gets what he wants. He is greedy, antisocial and unsympathetic. He speaks in a deep Cockney accent. Likes: Water, being in power, speed, people being scared of him. Dislikes: Sweet food, dryness. Ridley the Turtle Echo the Bat Friends/allies * Rouge the Bat * Shadow the Hedgehog * E-123 Omega * Blaze the Cat * Bean the Dynamite * Bark the Polar Bear * Honey the Cat * Zeena * Wave the Swallow * Metal Sonic * Dandy the Lion * Grease the Shark * Rockette the Porcupine * Visha the Cobra * Barry * Lewis the Hog * Luna the Cat Rivals * Joey the Kangaroo (bounty hunting) * Emma the Swan (bounty hunting) Enemies * Fang the Sniper * Jim the Crow * Silk the Spider * Reynard the Fox * Maytus the Ape * Ridley the Turtle * Fanger the Shark * Scarlet the Sparrow Trivia His name is a reference to the extinct species of wolves known as dire wolves. He is based on Steve McQueen's character, Josh Randall from Wanted: Dead or Alive. Category:Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Wolf Category:Caines Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Mobians Category:Weapon Wielding Characters